


Afraid of Anything

by helloearthlings



Series: KFAM Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloearthlings/pseuds/helloearthlings
Summary: “So you remember Jack?” Ben asks, squeezing his eyes shut like Sammy might hit him. Which Sammy may or may not be thinking about, depending on what Ben says next. “I...may have given him your number.”“Hold the fuck up,” Sammy says, heart suddenly hammering in his chest. “You did what now?”Ben immediately gets that guilty look on his face that Sammy knows all too well. “I’m sorry - are you upset? I just - well - he was really nice. And funny. And handsome. And he liked you! You guys hit it off! And I know you, dude, you’re too shy to do anything about it. But we were talking when you were in the bathroom and - and I gave it to him! He seemed really happy to get it.”





	Afraid of Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated to this fic, but I looooove Janice Finkle, guys. And Doyle's Conspiracy Cavern in general. And also updates, updates are good. I miss my boys.
> 
> Prompt for this one - "Whoa, hold the fuck up. You did what now?"

Sammy stumbles out of his room, vision blurring and the taste of bile in the back of his throat. He doesn’t really see or hear anything until the coffee pot blurs into being in front of him, and he pulls himself together enough to get a pot started. 

“Dude, you never get that drunk.”

Sammy grunts in Ben’s general direction - he’s pretty sure it’s Ben, obviously no one else would be in his apartment. His theory is confirmed when Ben takes over at the coffee pot, and pours Sammy a cup as Sammy falls into one of the kitchen chairs, rubbing his head.

“You crash on the couch?” Sammy asks him after he finishes half of his cup. Ben sits across from him with his own cup of coffee and a pop tart. Sammy frowns. He doesn’t remember buying pop tarts. 

“Yeah,” Ben says through the mouthful of unhealthy sugar crap that’s an awful excuse for breakfast. “Didn’t wanna deal with getting home. And I have a bunch of my shit here anyway so…”

“Including pop tarts, I see,” Sammy remarks dryly, brain coming online enough to be sarcastic at the very least. “You go grocery shopping?”

Ben grins at him through a mouthful of food, which is mildly disgusting. “You don’t buy the stuff I like.”

“Go to your own apartment, then,” Sammy deadpans and Ben snorts and makes a face like he can’t believe Sammy would suggest such a travesty.

Sammy hears his phone buzz from where it’s sitting in the living room charging - or at least Sammy thought it had been charging, but when he goes over to see, he’s only at thirteen percent. He must’ve not quite gotten the phone charging in his inebriation. But it wasn’t like he’d gotten  _ that  _ drunk - he hadn’t blacked out or anything, but there had been a guy at the bar who was taking to him and Sammy drank more when he got nervous.

He plans on just plugging the phone directly back in, but then he catches sight of the text that he just got, from an unknown number.

_ Hey this Jack from last night :) _

Sammy stares at the text for half a second before slowly turning back in Ben’s direction, where Ben’s pouring himself a second cup of coffee.

Sammy thinks about saying something, but just pockets his phone and heads back to the table.

“Who is it?” Ben asks when he gets back to the table. Sammy’s suddenly too nervous to eat, and takes another gulp of coffee instead.

“Um - I’m not sure,” Sammy starts, not meeting Ben’s eye. “Ben...did I give my number to anyone last night? I thought I remembered everything, but…”

Ben immediately stops meeting Sammy’s eye, which sets him on edge.

“So you remember Jack?” Ben asks, squeezing his eyes shut like Sammy might hit him. Which Sammy may or may not be thinking about, depending on what Ben says next. “I... _ may _ have given him your number.”

“Hold the fuck up,” Sammy says, heart suddenly hammering in his chest. “You did what now?”

Ben immediately gets that guilty look on his face that Sammy knows all too well. “I’m sorry - are you upset? I just - well - he was really nice. And funny. And  _ handsome.  _ And he liked you! You guys hit it off! And I know you, dude, you’re too shy to do anything about it. But we were talking when you were in the bathroom and - and I gave it to him! He seemed really happy to get it.”

“ _ Ben _ ,” Sammy groans, feeling some odd combination of annoyed and helpless and grateful, and he’s not sure which emotion is going to take precedence right now. He presses his fingers to his temples to avoid thinking about it. “I don’t need your help to...to date.”

“Well, you kind of do!” Ben says, but he’s looking upset with big puppy dog eyes now, and Sammy wishes he wouldn’t so he can stay mad at him. “You just get so nervous when we go out - I thought I’d make it easier on you! And I think Jack really liked you, man. I mean - he texted you right away! That’s a good sign, right?”

Sammy stares at the text message on his phone, not quite sure what to do with it. It’s sitting there, staring at him, taunting him. 

“Not that I’m not grateful at how supportive you are of ...well, me,” Sammy says, uncomfortable with this conversation already. “But don’t do that again, alright?”

“I’m sorry, I won’t,” Ben promises. “You know I did because - because I just want you to be happy, right?”

“I am happy,” Sammy says, only kind of lying. He’s happy when he hangs out with Ben, at the very least. 

“Well, I want you to be happy and have a boyfriend, because you deserve one,” Ben corrects, a self-deprecating smile on his face. “Unfortunately for both of us, I don’t count, so…”

Sammy groans, rolling his eyes. “Alright, that’s enough of  _ that _ . Thank you for trying to help, Ben. But I really don’t need it.”

His phone buzzes again, and Sammy knows he looks at it way too quickly and that Ben obviously notices.

_ I should probably mention that your friend Ben gave me your number so you don’t think I’m some weird stalker haha.  _

“You’re smiling,” Ben says, his voice overly enthusiastic. “Is it him?”

“None of your business,” Sammy tells him snidely, but quickly breaks down. “...yeah, it’s him. What do I say back?”

Ben’s grin is blinding as he snatches the phone from Sammy’s outstretched hand. 

“Ooh, say something witty about how it’s a good thing he sent that second text or you’d have to report him to the police,” Ben says, voice without any trace of irony and Sammy squints at him.

“...What?” Sammy asks blankly. “How’s that a good response?”

“It’s flirting,” Ben says seriously. “Trust me.”

“I don’t think I do,” Sammy says. “How the hell is threatening to call the police  _ flirting? _ ”

“It is!” Ben insists, and Sammy shrugs, taking the phone back from Ben. But when he opens the message to reply, all he can do is cringe and feel awkward and wish that he didn’t remember how handsome Jack is. 

“You can send something else,” Ben says, frowning a little. “Mine might be bullshit, who knows?”

“I can’t flirt,” Sammy says, almost shuddering a little. “This isn’t what I’m good at, Ben.”

“Here, let me -” Ben reaches out to take the phone again before shrinking back with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I know you don’t need my help.”

Sammy sighs, and hands him the phone. “Well. I might. A little bit.”

Ben beams at him. “Alright, so if you don’t like  _ that  _ option, we can say that you were so glad to meet him last night, or play up that you’re a little too shy to do this without help,  _ or  _ you can make some snide joke about me being invasive and annoying but you might be grateful for it this time…”

“That one,” Sammy says immediately, making Ben snort. 

“Alright,” Ben rolls his eyes, his smile his huge smile giving him away as he starts typing. “That one it is.”


End file.
